


I Miss You

by Sydnaynay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Sequel, ashton misses luke too much, ashton tries to move on, based off of a hannah montana song too, like i said this isnt fluff or smut, love that lets go, luke is gone, probs not as sad as last one, why idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydnaynay/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once in a while."</p><p>Or</p><p>Luke is gone and Ashton tries to move on, but sometimes he just misses Luke too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

It had been almost a year now. Ashton thought he was okay, and he tried to be okay. For Luke.

He went to work every day at the cinema, had lunch with Cal and Michael, then came home and shut himself in his room.

Work at the cinema was normal, he dealt with crying girls and scared kids all day. Lunch was okay, but Cal and Mikey usually made him hate life more, even when they tried to make things okay.

Once a week, Ashton would go to Luke's grave, and just talk. He called these days, visiting days. Today was one of those days.

That morning, he made sure he had Luke's guitar that Luke had taught him to play in the back seat. 

The cinema was surprisingly quiet, and Ashton was very grateful for that. 

Lunch with Cal and Mikey was better than it ever had been. The two offered to go with Ashton but Ashton denied, as usual.

At the cemetery, Ash grabbed the guitar and the rose. He sat down in front of the grave, setting the rose down. "Hi, Luke." He began.

"Today was a good day, I haven't had one of those in a while. Work was quiet, and I left lunch not wanting to punch Cal and Mikey in the face." He chuckles.

"If you were here, you would have laughed at that too." ashron says, his voice breaking.

"I started to play yor guitar again, it makes me happy. Even for just a little while. I actually started to write a song, which is why I brought it." He picks it up, "Its a work in progress. I really only have the chorus. But I think you'll like it."

"I wrote t about you, actually. I know you want me to move on and live my life, but this song ia about the days when I just can't. It's called, I Miss You. ~~Cliché,~~ I know, but i think you'll like it"

_"I miss you, I miss your smile. And i still shed a tear, every once in a while. And even though its different now, you're still here somehow. My heart wont let you go,  and I want you to know that I miss you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why i wrote a sequel to a love that lets go it just happened and idl hannah montana songs give me inspiration wow thats weird.
> 
> I hope this one is less sad but eh


End file.
